1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a plasma display device and a fabricating method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A plasma display device is a flat panel display that displays an image using discharge of gas, and has excellent display quality in the aspects of display capacity, brightness, contrast, residual image, viewing angle, thinness, and large screen size.
However, since it is difficult to drive the plasma display device at a low voltage due to differences in surface voltages and discharge voltages caused by the compositions of phosphoric bodies, power consumption becomes higher.
In order to solve the above-mentioned disadvantages, a method of increasing the quantity of xenon (Xe) or mixing helium (He) as a Penning gas mixture in a plasma display device has been suggested. However, as the quantity of xenon (Xe) or helium (He) becomes higher, discharge voltages between electrodes also increase, making it difficult to increase the quantity of xenon (Xe).